<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sure You Can Handle Me? by Lady_Dragon17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125662">Sure You Can Handle Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dragon17/pseuds/Lady_Dragon17'>Lady_Dragon17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, POV Alternating, POV Gon Freecs, POV Killua Zoldyck, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dragon17/pseuds/Lady_Dragon17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their separation at the World Tree, Killua and Gon reunited and reignited their close friendship. They have kept in touch and even visited each other on and off for years now. It was just about time for one such visit, but Killua might be too busy working a job to spend too much time with Gon. Unless Gon thinks he can help Killua. This particular job though may be more than Gon can handle. Still, Gon never was one to turn down a challenge. Helping Killua isn't the only thing Gon wants though. He's been patiently waiting for years now to try and take things beyond friendship with Killua. Maybe this case will be just what these two men need to push them over the edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sure You Can Handle Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gon: Killua! It’s been a while. I want to see you again. Where are you?</span>
</p>
<p>Gon had sent the text hours ago after finishing his latest hunt. It was by far not the longest time Killua had taken to answer, but still, Gon was impatient.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Gon: KILLUA!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Gon: Please? Our birthdays are coming up and I want to celebrate with you<em>.</em></span>
</p>
<p>They had reunited years ago and seen each other several times since then. They tried to average at least a few visits a year now, but life did not always cooperate.</p>
<p>They’re both 20 now. It had been six years since they separated at the World Tree. It had taken a couple years for them to reunite the first time. Killua and Alluka had been on the run still. Gon had lost his nen and then eventually regained it. Finding a bit of down time that lined up hadn’t been easy.</p>
<p>That first reunion had been… not the best. There was a lot to talk about and apologize for, but thankfully it was water under the bridge now. They had been through literal war when they were barely teenagers. They shouldn’t have had to endure all they did. They weren’t physically, emotionally, or mentally ready for it.</p>
<p>But of course, it is not like the chimera ants cared. To be fair, Gon and Killua themselves hadn’t cared too much at the time either.</p>
<p>They had won that war, but it had cost them both dearly. So that first reunion they had opened a lot of old wounds. They both had had years to remember and think and relive what had happened. They both had things to get off their chest. Killua especially. There was a lot of yelling, fighting, and crying.</p>
<p>It had been an exceptionally painful exercise, but a necessary one. In the end they were in a significantly better place and their friendship had survived. They both still carry the memories and scars, both literal and metaphorical, of the war with the chimera ants and probably always would, but at least now they had found closure. More than that, they were there for each other to help when the memories, nightmares, flashbacks, and more reared their ugly heads and wouldn’t go away. There had been more than a handful of late night calls to help calm each other down and comfort their traumatized minds when the past came past to haunt them. They had both been hesitant at first, feeling like they were a burden to the other. Thankfully, Alluka had been able to help both of them realize that wasn’t true. They were a big part of each other’s support system and Gon couldn’t be happier about that.</p>
<p>After that first visit they each went their separate ways again, but would meet up from time to time when they could. They had even taken a few missions together, leaving Alluka with any number of friends who always loved seeing her but were also plenty capable of putting up a fight if anything went south. Bisky and Palm especially loved taking Alluka in and spoiling her.</p>
<p>Gon and Killua had steadily grown closer again as the years passed, despite the fact that most of their communication and bonding was now through technology: texts, emails, calls, and even the occasional video call. The few visits they could manage were never enough. Gon missed traveling with Killua constantly, but was forever grateful they were back in each other’s lives at least. Those parting words from the World Tree had been true after all. They would always be friends.</p>
<p>With that though, came of course things that always happened between friends. Like games and teasing.</p>
<p>Killua always did like messing with him. Gon was hoping this was just Killua playing hard to get and not him avoiding Gon or something. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong during their last visit or any of their catchups since. Ever since the war Gon had tried to be more cognizant of how his choices and actions affected others, especially those he cared about. He wasn’t perfect and had made mistakes of course, but nothing to nearly the same devastating degree as <strong><em>that</em></strong> night.</p>
<p>Gon started pacing his room and going over their last visit in his mind just to be sure.</p>
<p>Thankfully that didn’t last long. A familiar noise broke his concentration. Gon sprinted to grab his phone from where he had tossed it on the bed, a smile already on his face. That ringtone was specific to his favorite person, Killua.</p>
<p><span class="u">Killua: Idiot. So impatient. I was working.</span>  In his mind, Gon could see and hear Killua calling him an idiot while he rolled his eyes. The mental image brought a small to his face.</p>
<p>Another text quickly followed.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Killua: Do I get chocolate if I let you celebrate with me?</span>
</p>
<p>Gon laughed. That was so very Killua. Chocolate above all else.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Gon: Of course Killua.</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u">Killua: I already have a job scheduled that will keep me busy during your birthday.</span> Gon frowned, but tried not to be too disappointed. Another chime.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Killua: But I guess you can visit for my birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>Gon was on cloud nine. He was already thinking of all the possibilities of where they could meet and things they could do. He was just about to ask if Alluka was going to be there too when the ringtone chimed again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Killua: …If you can find me.</span>
</p>
<p>Part of Gon wanted to groan because of course Killua wouldn’t make it easy. A bigger part though was that much more excited. Gon always did appreciate a good challenge. He cracked his knuckles and neck as he settled into the chair at the little desk in the room and powered up his laptop. He dove straight in and started the search.</p>
<p>Game on Killua.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon was both impressed and disappointed with how long it had taken him to track down Killua. Of course he knew Killua was a trained assassin on top of being an extremely powerful, experienced Hunter. He knew all too well how amazing Killua was. He had been in awe of him since they were 12 after all.</p>
<p>But still, Gon was also a great hunter, one of the Association’s best Lost Hunters at that. He specialized in finding things. So he was a bit disappointed in himself, but all the more impressed with Killua, when it took him until a week before Killua’s birthday to finally track him down.</p>
<p>Well, hopefully track him down. Gon was mostly confident that this was the end of the trail. Probably about 96% sure.</p>
<p>Gon currently stood in perfect zetsu on a balcony overlooking a dark alley. If he was right, Killua was inside the building in front of him dealing with his current target. He just had to be patient and wait for Killua to come out. Gon had done a thorough evaluation of the building and all its possible exit points. Gon was fairly sure this is the way Killua would come out. So he waited.</p>
<p>He wrapped his coat a little tighter around himself as a steady rain began to fall. Gon was still island born and bred. Between the dark of the night and the rain it was a little chillier than he would like. And he wasn’t as silly as he was in his youth to parade around pretending he was invincible to weather, opponents, and everything in between.</p>
<p>Gon tried to take a deep breath before immediately having to suppress the urge to cough and gag as the stench of rotting trash filled his senses. He thought the rain would be enough to drown out the smell. Boy was he wrong. Sometimes his heightened senses weren’t such a good thing.</p>
<p>After regaining his composure Gon glanced around the alley once again. Nothing had changed, but better safe than sorry.</p>
<p>He removed one arm from the railing to reach into his coat pocket, reassuring himself that its contents were still there before returning to his previous position.</p>
<p>It had been over an hour. Gon didn’t know how long he would have to wait. It didn’t matter really. Killua was worth it. But he would be lying if he didn’t say he also thought it wouldn’t take this long. After months of searching, Gon was impatient to see Killua again.</p>
<p>It was twenty minutes later that one of the doors below him silently opened. If Gon hadn’t had every ounce of his attention focused on it he wouldn’t have noticed it. Gon’s heartbeat picked up and he held his breath.</p>
<p>The door opened barely enough for a tall figure to slip out of the building before closing the door just as silently as it had been opened. The person was covered from head to toe. A hood prevented Gon from seeing their face or hair and gloves covered their hands, removing the most obvious ways for Gon to see if it was Killua.</p>
<p>The figure seemed to look around carefully before moving again. Gon held perfectly still and continued to hold his breath to avoid drawing attention to himself.</p>
<p>Gon analyzed the retreating figure carefully as they made their way further into dark alley and away from the street to Gon’s left. Just as the figure turned the corner Gon’s heart sank.</p>
<p>A gust of wind had shifted the hood just enough for him to see a flash of dark hair. It wasn’t Killua.</p>
<p>But the retreating figure had worried Gon though. The person who had just left was clearly well trained to be able to move that quietly and avoid attracting attention. Plus, either the person did not use nen or had been in excellent zetsu. Gon hadn’t been able to sense any aura from them.</p>
<p>As far as his research had told him Killua had been working this job alone. If that was true and it wasn’t Killua that had just left, then that must be someone linked to the target. Or maybe it was the target themself. Gon hadn’t been able to figure out who exactly the target was so he didn’t know what they looked like. Either way, if that figure wasn’t Killua, then where was he? Was he ok?</p>
<p>Gon’s quickly, but quietly jumped down to the alley below. He headed straight for the door to investigate. It was securely locked and unfortunately seemed to be re-enforced with nen so Gon couldn’t force it open from the outside.</p>
<p>Gon put his ear to the door and listened carefully trying to discern any noises that could help him, but nothing came through. Only the sounds of the wind and rain in the alley.</p>
<p>Something else filtered through his senses though. Something the rain had masked from above. The faintest hint of a smell. It was a scent he was intimately familiar with given how many times he had been exposed to it in the past. Gon struggled to keep himself calm as he searched for the source of the scent.</p>
<p>He found it only a few second later, just inches from where he stood</p>
<p>Gon’s mind seemed to simultaneously race and freeze as he crouched down to examine a spot on the alley ground near where the building and ground met. He touched two fingers to the wet spot. The building had sheltered this portion of the alley from most of the rain so he knew it wasn’t water. Besides, it didn’t smell like water.</p>
<p>Gon turned his fingers to catch what little light filtered in from the street. There was no denying it anymore.</p>
<p>Gon was running before he had even consciously thought to, his body reacting immediately. His entire being focused on the implications of what the unpleasant, metallic smell and shiny red liquid meant.</p>
<p>It was blood.</p>
<p>More importantly, it was Killua’s blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>